Leeching Lychee
225px |cost = 4 |strength = 1 |health = 4 |class = Kabloom |set = Tide - Rare |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = When a Zombie gets or , this gets that or instead. |flavor text = Sharing is caring.}} Leeching Lychee is a Tide Rare Plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and its ability steals any or given to a Zombie. This ability stacks with each Leeching Lychee on the field and persists until all Leeching Lychees are removed from the field. Origins It is based on the Lychee, a fleshy fruit and the sole member of the genus Litchi in the Soapberry family. Its name is an alliteration and a reference to its ability. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When a Zombie gets or , this gets that or instead. *'Set - Rarity:' Tide - Rare Card description Sharing is caring. Strategies With Once Leeching Lychee is played on the field, its ability is mostly out of your control, since the Zombie Hero can just play around its ability by not increasing the or of any of his/her Zombies. The card isn't out of your control, though, so, with just about any Plant valuable to you, try to keep it alive as best you could. He/She can also destroy Leeching Lychee via Rolling Stone or Cakesplosion before they increase any Zombie's or . Although do remember that your card is mostly out of your control; there are still some Zombies that increase their stats when Plant cards are played or other things requiring Plants occur, such as Vimpire destroying a Plant or Fraidy Cat when a Plant Trick is played, so try to use their abilities to your advantage. With the addition of several Tide Turners cards, like Tonic of Toughness or Trench, you can also benefit the stats of your enemy's Zombies, and therefore benefit Leeching Lychee. Against Leeching Lychee can take advantage of all of your or increasing cards. This can shut down a variety of cards and therefore a variety of decks. This means that if you want your deck to be efficient, especially if it's based around cards receiving stats, like Beastly Heroes, you have to destroy this card immediately. Fortunately, since it initially has low strength, it can be taken care of with Rolling Stone or a Cakesplosion. If it does get too out of hand though, you can still use hard removal or Deadly. Leeching Lychee Against Leeching Lychee Although a bit confusing, a Kabloom Plant Hero going against a Kabloom Zombie Hero, such as Terry Bull, can both have a Leeching Lychee in play. If this is the case, and one of them gains or , they do not contest for it, and don't soft-lock the game by endlessly taking it from each other nor destroy each other or one another. The reason for this settlement? One of the creators of Tide Turners decided so because "Lawyers do not steal from Thieves due to professional courtesies". Since there was no other compelling arguement, the rule stuck.